


Falling in Love

by AllyThePotato



Series: Lyric Inspired Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Lyric Inspired, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: 'Falling in love was another foolish thing that I never really needed, you were the first to change my mind.'--Foolish Thing, Darren Criss
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lyric Inspired Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046419
Kudos: 5





	Falling in Love

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was sleeping beside him. He smiled, the corners of his mouth turning up just a little. He’d never imagined falling in love–never really even crossed his mind. He didn’t think he’d have the time for it, or the patience. All his past relationships had proven him right–love was for people who didn’t have anything big going on in their lives. Not for people who had dreams and aspirations and responsibilities. But Kurt knew then, with the way he felt around Blaine, that he was wrong. He needed love just like he needed everything else, there was no one he’d rather be experiencing it for the first time with other than Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [20xbetterthanu](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/20xbetterthanu) and I take requests!! My [ask box](https://20xbetterthanu.tumblr.com/ask) is always open!!


End file.
